Determining the material composition of an unknown sample is useful for a variety of reasons. For example, determining the material composition of organic compounds present in biomarkers is of great interest to the pharmacy industry for the development of new medicines. Techniques traditionally used for determining material composition may include Raman and Luminescence Spectroscopy, X-ray Radiography, Tomography, Energy-Dispersive X-Ray Fluorescence (EDXRF), and Scanning Electron Microscope Energy-Dispersive Spectroscopy (SEM-EDS). Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry (SIMS) and Laser-Ablation Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometry (LA-ICP-MS) have also recently been applied in provenance determination studies. The aforementioned techniques however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, many spectroscopic techniques are effective only at an atomic level of identification. Furthermore, many of the aforementioned techniques require a certain minimum amount of the test sample and are destructive in nature. In particular, some of the aforementioned spectroscopic techniques may, during examination, induce irreversible changes in the physical and chemical structure of the molecules comprising the test sample, thereby rendering it useless for future testing. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.